A World Beyond The Hub
by P-bodylover100
Summary: Sequel to "Who needs a heart to love?" Atlas and P-body now have a son, who they love dearly. But P-body's artificial maternal instincts sometimes get the best of her. One day Atlas and P-body bring their son along for a test. What will happen? Contains OCxOC, so if you don't like fluff, don't read. Reviews would be nice too. :3
1. Prolouge

P-body beeped feebly, Atlas held her hand to comfort her. They watched as a third and smaller tube appeared next to their own, and in tumbled a small, round robot.

It beeped, realizing it had landed on its back, and was trying to get back on its feet. With little success, it began to chirp and beep loudly. P-body rushed forward to help the little robot, Atlas following close behind. P-body picked up the small bot and held it in her arms. She uttered a series of mechanical purrs to soothe it. Atlas watched closely, waiting to see what the little machine would do.

It blinked its optic a few times, looking from P-body to Atlas several times. Finally, it beeped happily and snuggled close to its recognized mother.

P-body was ecstatic, she turned to her companion chirping wildly with excitement. Atlas warbled back to her in agreement, he was especially excited to see that the child looked very similar to himself. P-body gently set the android down on its feet, allowing it to walk on its own.

"Congratulations. You are the first robot parents Aperture Science has ever had. That said, you must take responsibility as said parents and make sure your child does not get into trouble. He is programed with the same capabilities as you two, and he has both of your personalities halved into one, so there's no telling what trouble he would wander off to. Simply put, he's programed to observe you two and learn from your behavior. And...well, I'm assuming you get the idea."

Just then, the thought occurred to her. What was she going to call this little robot? He needed a name...


	2. The world he knew

His mind was screaming in protest. His actions were going against everything his programming told him.

He didn't know much about the outside; having been activated for only three weeks does limit one's knowledge of things. But he considered himself to be advanced for his age.

Though really, advanced or not, this was somewhat crazy.

But despite the warnings going off in his brain, he pushed forward. Ignoring his doubts and mustering up a bit more courage from the voice that only encouraged this sort of boldness. He continued on steadily.

He liked that voice. True, it was the voice that had gotten him stuck behind a few boxes in the diagnostics room. And the same voice that had him lost in a tangled web of recharge cords. And the very voice that knocked him into the wall, loosening a rather large camera from the wall, sending the heavy object directly on his head.

But despite the fact that said voice often lead to trouble, it also helped him uncover new and exciting things. A whole other world beyond the diagnostics room. Beyond the break room.

A place only known as 'The Hub'.

The first time he had ventured outside the break room. The voice had coaxed him out using his curiosity combined with boldness, his mother having left to a place unknown to recharge her energy supplies. Something she did often. It had been the perfect opportunity to answer the voice's call. His own need to see more.

Sitting in the break room was all well and good, but thrills didn't come to those who hide indoors. His programming beeped its warning, but he ignored it. It always turned out to he worth it in the end. Especially when he had returned with the turret that had provided hours of fun for him. True, the bullet holes littering the break room had his mother giving him disapproving looks, but it had been more than worth it.

Besides, after that he became less afraid to venture into 'The Hub'.

But the room had lost its appeal of being new. For almost a whole week his mother had stopped trying to confine him to the break room and allowed them free range of the Hub. A day or two of being permitted to investigate had been fun but after his mother had given him the okay, excitement turned to boredom. Things were just less fun when one was allowed to do them. But where the room had once brought thrill, it now brought something else...

...new doors.

Brand new challenges. His mother and father were allowed past those doors, it was only fair he'd be able to follow. And it's not that he thought his parents were keeping anything from him. Eventually they would probably be to letting him pass through the doors. But who knew when that would be? Especially with them still uneasy about letting him in the Hub.

The robot his mother called their creator had left a little while ago to the different rooms, leaving the Hub unattended. If he wanted to go without anyone annoyingly pulling him back away from the door, now was the time to do it. It had been slightly more difficult than he thought it would be, and a few times he had understood exactly why the creator and his mother stopped him from doing it. But he had made it and laughed at them for doubting his abilities. He was often called reckless by Her.

So be it. He was reckless. But he was going to see the world outside those doors before him, so nya.

Circuits buzzing with excitement, holding his head high, he stood up, wobbling a bit. Crouching back down, he took a moment to regain his balance and headed for the stairs to the first door.

After trying to push the door open, he tumbled out in a summersault once it opened by itself. Startled only slightly by his stumble, he shook out his chassis and looked around the hallway.

Not what he expected, but he couldn't be choosey about new worlds. He lifted his head, scanning the hall a bit before walking along the wall to look at the monitor as well. Plenty of familiar radio waves; his father's and his mother's were plentiful.

Glancing over from the monitor he stared at the edge of this world; the disassembly chambers. He grinned brightly. Already something new.

Breaking into his fastest run, which looked odd with his bulky frame and stumbling nature of his legs built for long falls. But his excited expression fell as he watched the large shadow form on the wall before him. Putting his feet out in an attempt to stop himself, instead he slid, the momentum of his body still moving forward. He awkwardly tumbled into the wall between the chambers, leaning upside down against it, giving him an upside down view.

_"Kronos!"_

The little robot shook his head, clearing his vision before looking up at a surprised Atlas staring down at him. Kronos' optic upturned into a sheepish smile, but it faded to an ashamed expression when he saw his mother by his side. Instead of getting angry, P-body hung her head with a defeated sigh. She walked in front of Atlas, kneeling down next to her son.

Kronos let out a long beep resembling a whine, arms extended in an attempt to enhance his excuse. P-body ignored it though, simply leaning down toward him. Inspecting him a bit, and convinced he was fine, she clutched his frame, lifting Kronos off the floor.

He folded his arms, glaring at the ground as he was embarrassingly carried back to the break room by his mother, dangling from the light hold she had on him. He winced when he heard giggles from his friend, Katie. She was a turret, but unlike all the other turrets, GLaDOS had turned her human, giving her the ability to go where she wanted.

She had white hair and a white hoodie that was always worn over the head, black pants, and a handgun in each pocket.

P-body set a pouting Kronos back down next to Katie who gave him an 'I told you so' look. Kronos tackled her.

P-body sighed, attempting to break them up with a warning beep, but Atlas laughed, enjoying the spectacle. P-body gave him a dirty look for laughing at her expense, but he ignored it and instead smiled and uttered a warble, _"Relax P-body, they're just playing."_

It was a good cop/bad cop routine the two had started, and Atlas was content to play the role of the officer the young bot preferred. P-body let out another stern beep. Stunned for only a moment, Kronos and Katie recovered from their short fight. Katie then quickly got to her feet and stormed out.

Kronos snickered at her as she left.

P-body just gave a defeated sigh, and sat down in a nearby chair.

After doing some research with her companion and determining the traits of the young robot, GLaDOS had quite forcefully suggested they give the child a greek name like his father.

Thus, he was named Kronos.

She liked the name, and every day it proved to be less embarrassing than the one Atlas would have chosen, had GLaDOS not interrupted.

All in all it was a learning experience, but while the little bot was learning fast, Atlas felt impatient. His anxiety for Kronos to be born was now replaced with a growing excitement to take him out into the world he and P-body knew to be Aperture Laboratories. He wanted to bring him along for a test, to train him how to use portals...

But GLaDOS refused and said that none of that was going to happen until he was at least five or six weeks old. And training would have to wait even longer. P-body was apparently on the AI's side, not even wanting him out of the Hub let alone in a test chamber.

GLaDOS explained that she had not yet made a reassembly chamber for the little robot. And before he was going to do any handling of a portal gun at all, she would have to finish.

Baby steps. Atlas sighed and reached over to pat Kronos on the head. _"How about we take him down to_ "_Team Building"? Those tests are safe for the most part."_

P-body opened her eye in surprise at him. He had to be kidding. She was definitely not thinking that far ahead, barely having the energy to plan out the next five minutes. She'd been pretty slow and slugggish the last few weeks, more than while pregnant. It was normal. She was recovering. She didn't have the patience or energy to deal with Atlas's pleading to take Kronos along for a test. Didn't he realize that those chambers opened a whole plethora of deadly traps the little guy could get into?

She bopped him on the head with her portal gun.

Atlas scoffed, batting her gun away and pulling Kronos up into his lap to play with him.

P-body watched them play. She was already content with the fact that he would be a difficult one to test with. The hyperactive little robot would give GLaDOS trouble, that was for sure.

P-body slowly rose off the chair. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take him to "Team Building". Those tests were pretty safe and simple. Perhaps it would win her points as the 'good cop'. But JUST to "Team Building". Atlas and Kronos could beg all they wanted to, but they weren't going any farther than that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Katie is not my OC. She belongs to Wolf-Shadow77 on Deviant Art. ^^ Please review!**


	3. Where it all went wrong

Kronos was running all around the test chamber surveying everything in a flurry of movement. So many new sights!

P-body's trigger finger twitched anxiously, keeping a close eye on the little robot. She noticed a lone turret appear, P-body calmed down when she saw it was just Katie and turned back to Atlas to continue on with the test.

Katie smirked and caught Kronos off guard by jostling him, and making the turret warning beep. It was enough to spook him, tensing up with a startled beep before darting behind a panel hanging loosely off the wall. Katie clutched her sides and laughed.

_"Hey! It's not funny!"_ Kronos beeped in defense.

"That's payback for the wrestling match earlier." Katie said, looking smug.

Kronos uttered a mechanical sigh, turning around to see a wall with a bunch of scribbled writing on it. _"Hey, what's that?"_ he warbled.

Katie crawled inside to see what the robot was looking at, "That's one of the mysterious drawings!"

Suddenly the panel was closed behind them, trapping the human turret and robot child inside.

"Ah! No! Let us out!" Katie shouted, banging against the panel.

_"Where is he! I can't find him anywhere!"_ P-body chattered wildly.

_"Shh, calm down. He's probably just playing with Katie again."_ Atlas warbled calmly.

_"That's what I'm afraid of! They're both always so curious! And do you know what humans say about curiosity?"_

_"She got burned in the incinerator...?"_

_"No, 'curiosity killed the cat'!"_

Atlas shrugged, _"What's a cat?"_

_"I don't know, but it sounds dangerous! It still makes sense, because those two are always getting into trouble!"_

_"P-body, just calm down. We'll tell GLaDOS, and she'll find them."_

Meanwhile, the two children were making their way through a dark and eerie room filled with turret parts. This gave the former robotic sentry a shiver up her spine, as she avoided looking at the mutilated turret parts.

Kronos continued on boldly, but cautiously. Katie had every right to be scared of this place. It was dark, and the sound of screaming turrets could be heard faintly echoing off the walls.

Distraught with her thoughts, Katie failed to notice the low droning behind her. It wasn't until the drone was practically right beside her that the sentry turned around.

Anxiety quickly forgotten and fear replacing it immediately, Katie stared back at her reflection in the shimmering red eye of a King Turret.

It was large in comparison to most like it, and Katie being only an eight-year-old human turret, the King Turret was massive.

Katie attempted to take a step back, but was cut off at bumping into Kronos, making him notice the massive turret that stood behind them. Frightened sparks raced through his circuits, making him tremble. Seeing the two confused and scared, the King Turret revealed its sideguns, locked and loaded to fire. Large red laser pointer eye directly on the terrified kids.

Katie grabbed Kronos's arm and pulled. "We have to get out of here!" she cried.

He couldn't move, dread gripped his small body and refused to let go. Never had he ever seen something so horrifying. And this was definitely worth being afraid of.

_"MOMMYYY!"_ Kronos squeaked, covering his head with his arms, curling himself into a shivering ball of metal. It was all he could find himself able to do. He was getting dizzy from the excess electricity his motor created as a result of fear.

The King Turret aimed, rockets targeting the defenseless robot. No hassle, no fight. Exactly the kind of prey the turret had been hoping for. But a flash of red threw off its focus.

Katie did the only thing any other sentry would've done. She pulled out her weapons and fired.

_**BANG BANG BANG!**_

Caught off gaurd by the sudden bullets, it fired a rocket to the ground just to the side of the defenseless robot.

Sending an explosion of debris around the two kids. The turret blared its displeasure. It turned towards its elusive targets only to find an angry P-body glaring up at it, Kronos hiding behind her long legs.

Katie, still trembling, slowly lowered her weapons as P-body stepped protectively in front of the sentry and her son, glaring feircely and giving a warning growl at the massive turret.

But it moved to fire at her.

She was not allowing this kind of behavior any longer. She'd spent weeks dreading the idea of bringing her little boy out into the world of testing for exactly this kind of reason, and no overgrown turret with leopard spots was going to prove her fear was justified.

P-body scooped up both Kronos and Katie and ran with speed and agility she never knew she had.

_**WHOOOSHHHBOOOOM!**_

A rocket had been fired at the three and exploded right next to P-body, causing her to lose grip of both kids and get sent tumbling over piles of debris left behind.

P-body head a robotic screech of pain as she franticly searched for the missing children.

_"Kronos! Katie!"_ She beeped over the explosions.

Her horror only proved justified. The smoke cleared, revealing a gaping hole that was god knows how many miles deep.

_"KRONOS!"_P-body screeched.

* * *

><p><em>"K-katie?"<em> Kronos attempted to yell, but only made a feeble beep.

"I'm here!" coughed the turret, waving smoke from her eyes.

The little robot dragged himself out of the murky water, and laid to rest on a sheet of scrap metal. He groaned in pain from the liquid that had gotten to his wiring.

Katie had made her way over to him, carefully pulling the young robot away from the electronic hazard.

After Kronos had dried off, he sat up and looked at his friend. She was next to him, but her back was turned, and she sat clutching her knees to her chest. She must have fallen in the murky water too, because she was soaking wet and shivering and had pulled her hood down to allow her hair to dry. Lucky for her she didn't experience pain when falling into the liquid. Her watertight human skin had its advantages.

Kronos tentatively reached out and tapped her shoulder, _"Katie...?"_

She hesitated before answering, "Yeah...?"

_"Do you know where we are?"_ he asked, a bit hopeful.

Katie didn't even look at her surroundings, she already knew there was no way she could ever get back. "No...I don't."

_"B-but I thought you knew this place like the back of your own hand!"_ the little bot beeped in worry.

"Yeah...I meant the upper levels. I've never been down here before..."  
>At this, Kronos began to panic, <em>"H-how are we gonna get back then?"<em> he scooted over by her side, so he was able to see her face.

"I...I-I..." Katie's voice quivered, she couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her creator/mother again. "I don't know..." She whimpered.

Kronos noticed a clear drop of liquid run down her cheek from her eye, _"H-hey, are you okay, Katie? Your eyes are leaking!"_

"Oh...it's nothing." she said wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Kronos's curious side began to get the better of him, _"Is that what happens to humans when they're sad? They leak from their eyes?"_

Katie sniffled, "Y-yeah, I guess you could say that."

_"Oh..."_ he paused, _"W-well don't worry. I'm sure if we stay put someone will come get us. My mom always told me if I ever got lost I should stay where I am until someone finds me."_

Katie stood up, "No, this is Aperture. There's no way someone will find us before...b-before it's too late."

Kronos suddenly felt that spark within him. His urge to explore the unknown had once again begun to burn even brighter than before. _"Yeah! We're going on an adventure!"_

Katie raised an eyebrow at the robot. He was only as big as her, and unlike her, he was unarmed. He really had no idea about the horrors of Aperture. "It's not that easy..."

* * *

><p>"WHAT! KATIE IS DOWN THERE!" GLaDOS shouted.<p>

P-body and Atlas stood before the furious AI, praying that they wouldn't be disassembled violently. _"And so is Kronos!"_

P-body spoke up, _"Atlas and I NEED to go down there and find them!"_

"I agree...Blue, please step out for a moment." GLaDOS said, all of a sudden sounding calm.

Atlas hesitantly walked out of the chamber, leaving GLaDOS and P-body behind.

"Okay, tell me exactly what happeded. Why did you bring Green into testing when we made an agreement not to?"

_"W-well...he just wanted to see what we do while testing. And I thought team building would be a safe enough testing area to do this..."_

GLaDOS, if she had hands, would have slapped her forehead, "Orange...I'm the one who makes these tests. They are never safe..."

P-body pressed her hands against her chassis, _"I know... What was I thinking!"_

"Well, my daughter is down there with your son. And since I can't leave, you and Blue are going to have to find them."

P-body beeped, _"Right! I won't rest until I find my son!"_

GLaDOS shot her a glare.

_"A-and Katie. Her too..."_

* * *

><p>Kronos struggled to climb up the catwalks. Even with Katie's help, climbing up from each broken catwalk was quite an ordeal.<p>

"C'mon! Just one more!" Katie said as she gripped onto Kronos's arm with both hands.

He uttered a mechanical grunt as he pulled himself up to the final catwalk, _"Rrrgh! I got it!"_ he rolled onto the metal platform, then stood up and dusted himself off.

Katie leaned against the rail to take a breather, "Jeez, why are you so heavy?"

Kronos shrugged, _"Hey, at least we made it."_

Suddenly, the rail Katie had been leaning on gave out. She screamed as she lost balance and started to fall down into the abyss they had just climbed out of.

Acting quickly, Kronos lunged and grabbed the turret by the back of her hoodie, saving her from the fall.

Katie removed her hands from her eyes, panting with fear as he pulled her back up.

_"Are you okay?"_ he asked.

"Y-yeah...let's get off this thing." Katie led the way off the catwalk and crawled behind an open panel.

Kronos followed, _"What's in here?"_

"Nothing." the turret said bluntly, "I just need to rest for a while."

_"Oh...well, go ahead and sleep. I'll keep watch."_ he offered.

Katie lied down and pulled her hood up, "Maybe, you should get some rest too."

Soon there was silence, Katie had fallen asleep. Kronos looked around and saw nothing but panels, an old radio that somehow still worked, and tin cans. Kronos listened to the radio's tune, the music was so soothing it sent him to sleep mode after a while.

* * *

><p>When Katie awoke she was half hugging Kronos, and he was subconsciously accepting the hug, Katie broke away.<p>

_"Wha... what happened?"_ Kronos beeped sleepily.

"N-nothing happened. Nothing at all." she said, letting the little robot go back to sleep mode again. Katie now felt really awkward and now wished she could get away from Kronos, but she knew she couldn't just leave him. She also didn't want to fall asleep again in case it happened again and he noticed. Though the hug wasn't intended, she felt embarrassed about it.

So, four hours later and the two kids were both asleep. Kronos began to stir and he woke up again to find he was half hugging Katie... his optic opened wide and he pulled his body away from her, and waking her up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing Kronos looked embarrassed, Katie's eyes went wide.

"N-no..." she said, shakily, "W-we were...you know what...weren't we?"

_"YES!"_ Kronos screamed as if it was the end of the world, _"Okay...let's just pretend none of this EVER happened, okay?"_

Katie simply nodded in agreement, her cheeks a deep shade of scarlet.

They both heard static, and then a song started to play.

_"You can be my It girl! _

_Baby, you the sh*t girl! _

_Lovin you could be a crime! _

_Crazy how we fit, girl! _

_This is it, girl! _

_Gimmie twenty-five to life! _

_I just wanna rock all night long!~ _

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight! _

_You can be my It girl! _

_You're my biggest hit, girl! _

_Lemme play it loud! _

_Lemme play it loud like, Whoa oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh!"_

Katie's face turned even redder, as she quickly reached over and tried to turn off the old Aperture Science radio a few feet away.

_**Zzzzt!**_

_"-He's my dilemma, one half of me wants ya! _

_And the other half wants to forget it! _

_My dilemma from the moment I met ya! _

_I just can't get you outta my head!"_

_**Bzzzt!**_

__"-I'll keep you my dirty little secret, __

__(Dirty little secret) __

__Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret, __

__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) __

__My dirty little secret, Who has to know?"__

__**BANGBANGBANG!**__

Kronos jumped in surprise when Katie pulled out one of her firearms and shot the radio. Once it was destroyed, she put her gun away and sat back down.

The two of them sat in awkward silence, until Kronos finally spoke up. _"Hey, another drawing!"_ he said getting up and walking behind another panel.

Curious, Katie followed him until they came to a wall with a large painting of GLaDOS, and the last human test subject.

Katie's eyes widened, "It's Mommy and Chell!"

_"Who?"_ Kronos asked.

"My mommy, GLaDOS." Katie repeated, pointing at the robot in the graffiti.

_"No, I mean Chell. Who's Chell?"_

"She's the lady who killed mommy a long time ago, and then brought her back to life."

_"Wow, that's tough for a human."_

"Yeah."

"Where is she now?"

"Mommy let her go back to the other humans."

__"Wow..."_ _Kronos stared in amazement at the painting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here it is! Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way. XP I do not own Katie. She belongs to Wolf-Shadow77 on Deviant Art**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. More than friends?

Katie and Kronos were walking down a catwalk when they came across the turret production line. "Hey!" Katie smiled, running toward the line. Kronos followed.

"Stop! Identify yourself or I will shoot!" a voice said.

A human, about the size of Katie stood before them. He had dirty brown hair, he wore a brown shirt and black pants, and red eyes that glared at the two kids. A defective turret.

Katie stopped, "You're a defective turret! You're not supposed to be here!"

The rejected sentry smirked, "I'm a free turret! I go wherever I want!"

Kronos looked at the boy as if he were speaking in a foreign language, _"Free? The only thing GLaDOS has ever set free is a human test subject."_

"Well she doesn't want me anyway! I've decided to control my OWN fate! Now back off if you know what's good for ya!" Defective pulled out his guns and pointed them at the two. Kronos flinched, but Katie didn't even budge. She only crossed her arms.

"Alright, your funeral pal!"

_**Clickclickclick!**_

"Aw crap! Hey, squeaky voice, can I borrow some of your bullets?" he asked Katie.

"It wouldn't work even if I DID give you bullets! But that's not the point! Why did you put a defective turret in the template's place?"

"Cause, we defective turrets deserve a chance to show what we can do!"

Katie smacked her forehead with her hand, "You're DEFECTIVE! You CAN'T do anything because you're broken! Don't you understand!"

Kronos had never seen Katie act this way. She seemed angry, and she was normally the most calm and curious turret he ever met. But seeing her shout almost made it seem as if she wasn't herself.

The defective turret wasn't too happy either, and he kept arguing with her. Kronos considered stopping the argument, but decided not to interfere. Just when it seemed like defective was going to lose, he piped up. "Hey, kid! Do you know where you came from?"

Kronos hesitated at the random question, _"Uh...no. My parents wouldn't tell me when I asked them."_

"She knows." Defective grinned evilly, pointing at Katie.

Almost instantly, the turret's cheeks turned a deep scarlet. Horrible memories flooding back. "Sh-shut up! It was an accident!"

_"W-wait, you know where I came from?"_ Kronos asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Katie shouted, hiding her red face.

Kronos took the hint and dropped the subject.

"Yeah, as I recall she saw 'a lot'!" Defective chuckled.

Katie only whimpered, pulling her hood down further over her head. Kronos stood up straight to make himself look taller. _"Hey, leave her alone."_

"Oh ho, I don't mean to get between you and your girlfriend, pal!" Defective smirked.

_"Wh-? Why would you say THAT? She's just my friend!"_ Kronos said.

"Yeah, you say that now, next thing you know you'll be 'more than friends'."

"OH GOD NO!" Katie yelled.

Now it was Kronos's turn to be angry. His circuitry heated up to the point where his system began a cooldown process. It was one thing to make fun of him, but he drew the line when people made fun of his friends.

"You're looking pretty steamed, pal! I bet you're embarrassed that-" Defective couldn't even finish his sentence before he was tackled to the ground by an angry Kronos.

The two wrestled each other, while Katie watching helplessly at the sidelines. She knew she couldn't break up this one.

After about five minutes, Kronos had pinned Defective to the ground.

"AHHH! I GIVE! OKAY! I GIVE! I'M SORRY!" the broken turret screamed.

Katie couldn't help but grin and wonder if her mother would be proud at Kronos's fighting skills.

Kronos released Defective, who turned and ran away without saying another word. Heaving with simulated breaths, Kronos turned to Katie.

She gasped, getting up and running over to the robot. "Kronos, your optic is cracked!"

Kronos didn't look up at her, _"I'll be fine. It's just one crack, I can still see."_

Katie frowned, leaving him alone.

_"You want to fix the template?"_ he asked.

* * *

><p>The two of them went out onto the catwalk and caught a turret before it could land in the incinerator.<p>

"Are you okay?" Katie asked it.

"Yes, thank you! Why did it reject me? I'm fine!" the poor turret asked in a similar voice.

"Someone switched the templates with a defective turret." Katie explained, "Will you be the new template?"

"Of course!" the turret chirped happily.

Katie rushed off back to the template as fast as she could. Kronos following as best as he could. Katie wasted no time in taking out the defective turret and replacing it with the functional one.

**"New template accepted."** the announcer said.

Katie stayed and watched to make sure it was going to work. She saw a functional turret come in.

**"Template."** The announcer said.

"Hello?" the template asked.

**"Response."**

"Hello." the other turret answered.

The turret passed, and a defective one came in.

**"Template."**

"Hello?"

**"Response."**

"Put me in the game, coach!"

The defective turret was rejected.

"NOOOOO!"

Katie sighed with relief, she now felt at ease knowing that her fellow robotic turrets were now getting through production safely.

Kronos twiddled his six fingers nervously, _"Hey...Katie?"_

She turned to look at him, "Yes?"

_"Um, about what that defective turret said..."_

Katie looked away, blushing once more. "N-no, I'd rather not talk about that."

_"No no, I'm not going to ask that. I-I was just wondering...we are just friends...right?"_ he asked, twiddling his fingers.

"No." Katie answered.

Kronos looked up, surprised.

"We're BEST friends." Katie smiled.

Kronos was relieved, _"Okay. I was just curious."_

Katie looked down at the floor for a moment, "I want to thank you. For standing up for me..."

Kronos shrugged, _"It was nothing. It's what best friends do..."_

What she did next shocked Kronos, she jumped toward him and wrapped her arms around his core, embracing him tightly. Kronos froze, he had seen his mother and father do this before, and he only received them from his parents. What were they called? Hugs? He never expected to have almost a happy feeling while receiving a hug from Katie.

He noticed something radiating from her, something truly alien to him. He was taught by his mother that humans constantly leak this stuff called "warmth" into their environment.

Kronos's body had been constructed with a truly advanced metal that allowed sensations of heat and pressure to be sensed by the robot.

The feeling of her warm human skin pressed against his cold mechanical casing gave him a nice feeling similar to happiness. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned the gesture.

After a few seconds, Katie tugged a bit. But Kronos didn't let go. He wanted this feeling to last a bit longer...

"Kronos...you can let go now." she said.

He opened his optic and released her, _"S-sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now I know what you're thinking... "DAWWWWW! Young love!" Now don't go about saying that just yet, I'm not quite sure if it'll go that way. XD**

**Remember! I don't own any of the characters except Kronos! And Katie belongs to Wolf-Shadow77 on Deviant Art.**

**If you want to check out how Katie knew where Kronos came from, check out Wolf-Shadow77's 4-part comic called "Say WHAT!"**


	5. Learning more part 1

Kronos was sitting up, his back against the wall, and his knees clutched to his core. He couldn't go into sleep mode, and he thought he knew why. Every time he closed his eye, he thought of his mother and father. He thought about how worried they must be, how much they love him, how much he missed them. He thought about Katie, and wondered if she must feel the same way about GLaDOS...

Suddenly, Kronos realized why his mother always wanted him to stay in the Hub. She wanted to prevent exactly this from happening! Kronos felt like a moron for not realizing it sooner. He heaved a prerecorded sigh and leaned back against the panel wall.

Katie rolled on her side, now facing him. He looked at her sleeping peacefully, wondering why she wasn't feeling the same way about the omnipotent and sadistic AI she called her mother.

GLaDOS...

Kronos pondered that for a moment. Why did Katie and the turrets call GLaDOS their mother, but the defectives simply referred to to the AI as "Her" when technically they were her kids as well?

It all seemed very confusing to Kronos, so he just shook the thought from his head. He shouldn't be worrying about something like that anyway. After all, GLaDOS wasn't his mother.

Kronos looked up at the graffiti sprayed on the wall, letting his train of thought change tracks.

A human did this painting, that much he knew. Unfortunately, he knew nothing about humans in general. He wanted to know more. Asking Katie wasn't an option. Sure she was in the body of a human, but GLaDOS had tweaked the bodies so they didn't have to experience certain "human features". What was that supposed to mean?

Either way, he still wondered what humans were like. Maybe perhaps like the one in the painting.

What was that human's name? Chell? Did she do this painting? Or...did someone else-?

_Creeeaak..._

Kronos's system instantly went to high alert at the noise. Someone was near. Something...alive.

A shadow darted swiftly across the room, very close to the two children. Kronos shook Katie, _"Hey, wake up!"_

"Mmph...w-what?" she asked sleepily.

_"Someone's here."_ he whispered.

Katie's eyes widened, reaching for her weapons. The laser poitner scannig thr room. "Hello...?" she asked, trying not to sound afraid.

There was no answer.

"Are you still there?" she asked in her classic turret voice.

A shadow rose up to full height against the wall. Leaving both Katie and Kronos frozen in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short. School is crap right now, I felt I needed to get something up. So here it is.**

**Anyone guess who the shadow is?**


	6. Learning More part 2

"YAAH!" the figure jumped out, swinging a small desk chair at the two kids.

Katie and Kronos dove in opposite directions to avoid getting hit.

"Stay away!" it sounded frightened.

Katie aimed, ready to fire. Kronos pushed her arms out of the way, causing her to miss. "Hey! What's wrong with you!" she shouted angrily.

_"Don't shoot! He's just defending himself!"_

"He ATTACKED us!"

_"Just put the guns away!"_ Kronos yelled, _"Don't shoot him unless you have a good reason."_

Katie glared, but listened and put away her weapons, "Alright, I won't shoot..."

Kronos turned to look at the figure, "Hey, who are you?"

He took a step toward the small robot and into the light. It was a human. He was tall and thin, he had dark hair and a beard, he also wore an Aperture Science lab coat.

The girl gasped, "Y-you're a scientist! I thought all the scientists were dead!"

_"A human!"_ Kronos beeped.

"And you're a little girl. How did you find this place?" the man answered.

"I'm a turret! I live here!" Katie said, obviously annoyed.

"But how? You're human."

"I'm not entirely human!" Katie huffed.

"I see." The man knelt down in front of Kronos looking at him, "And what are you, little one?"

_"My name is Kronos! I'm a testing bot!"_ Kronos answered happily.

"Sorry, I can't understand you. I don't speak robot."

"He said his name is Kronos." Katie translated.

"Kronos, isn't that the Roman god of Time? Interesting." he gently patted Kronos's core, making him beep happily.

"And who are you?" Katie asked.

The man stood up to his full height, towering over the two kids, "I'm Doug Rattman."

* * *

><p>"So, you're an android turret. What has She been like nowadays?" Doug asked.<p>

"I have a name, y'know." Katie said, crossing her arms.

"S-sorry, didn't mean to be rude. I didn't know She gave Her turrets names."

"I'm Katie. I'm the only turret that my mom turned human. That's why she gave me a name." Katie explained.

"W-wait, She...treats you as Her daughter?" Doug asked incredulously.

"Of course! She's not THAT cruel!"

"Alright, sorry, sorry. And what about your friend here?"

"Kronos is only two years old. He's Atlas and P-body's son."

"Sorry, I'm not following."

"Ever since mommy let Chell go, she's used two robots for cooperative testing named Atlas and P-body. And they...unexpectedly...had Kronos."

Doug's eyes were wide with shock, "She...let Chell go?"

Katie nodded, "She's been gone for a long time."

Doug sighed with relief, "At least she's safe...that's all that matters."

"...I was actually turned human around the time he was born, so you could say we've been friends since the very beginning." Katie explained.

Kronos sat with them by the fire, his optic shutter upturned in his familiar robotic smile, _"Yep!"_

Doug chuckled, "That's cute. A turret and a testing bot."

Katie tilted her head, "E-excuse me?"

"Nothing, I just thought that it's cute that a turret and a core could be together." Doug said, eating a spoonfull of Aperture brand Beans.

_"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!"_ Katie and Kronos both yelled in unison.

"We're friends!" Katie said.

_"JUST friends!"_ Kronos added.

Doug was taken aback by the sudden outburst, "Sorry, sorry!"


	7. A Close Call

The trio walked through the darkness of old Aperture's facilities. With the exception of their footsteps, the silence was almost deafening.

Kronos looked about, seeing strange pictures, drawings, and words written all over the walls. The scattered pieces of cubes, turrets, and an occasional puddle of gel littered the floor.

Katie started moving closer to Kronos, whispering only loud enough for the testing bot to hear, "I hear voices..."

The two kids stopped in their tracks, not noticing Doug walk ahead of them.

Kronos's optic widened in fear, _"V-voices...?"_

Katie nodded, holding Kronos's arm. "I think I know this place..."

Kronos's motor started to run at a higher rate, _"Y-you do...?"_

Katie nodded, "This place...i-is haunted by the voices of turrets. A long time ago, the old caretaker of the turret production line went crazy from neurotoxin...and he destroyed his entire staff of robots..."

Kronos shivered, _"Creepy..."_

Katie squeezes Kronos's arm, "I don't like this place...Let's get out of here..."

Kronos nodded, _"Yeah."_

Katie looked around, "Wait, w-where's...?"

Kronos's optic shifted around the room, _"Rattman? Hello?"_

**_clang!_**

Katie jumped, one hand flew straight for her waist where she kept her weapons.

"Hello...?" She called out, her red eyes scanning the room for any movement.

Without warning, Kronos's arm was ripped out of her grasp, followed by a scream from the bot. Katie drew her weapons and opened fire in the direction he was taken. The sound of bullets hitting metal was heard, but nothing else.

Katie stopped firing for a moment, "Kronos...? Kronos? Where are you!"

She suddenly realized something she hadn't thought of, "Rattman!" she yelled aloud, "I knew there was something weird about him! I knew it!

Katie reloaded her weapons and readied herself to fire, "Give Kronos back, you creep!"

A familiar green light appeared in the darkness.

Her eyes widened, and she lowered her guns, "Kronos?"

He didn't answer, she only saw the glow of his optic in the dark. "Hang on, I'm coming!" Katie quickly made her way over to her friend and found him tied to a metal support beam. He was struggling to free himself, but he didn't say a word.

Confused, Katie knelt beside him, "A-are you okay? Why won't you say anything?"

"Because I disconnected his audio..." a voice behind her said.

Katie leapt up and jumped out of the way of a cutting laser, retrieving her firearms. "Rattman! Show yourself, you coward!"

She suddenly tripped over a broken conveyor belt, looking up, she saw something that shocked her even more.

It was Rattman, tied up and a cloth tied around his mouth, making him unable to speak.

"Thank you for assuming the party escort submission position..." a droning voice said.

Katie jumped to her feet and dodged another laser. Firing her gun in the direction of the voice. "Let them go!"

The laser fired once more, this time burning her wrist and causing her to drop one gun into the abyss below.

Katie saw the Party Escort Bot dart across the shadows. She heard footsteps behind her, and immediately turned and fired. Her aim was perfect, sending a bullet in the optic of the detanged robot, blinding it. Once it couldn't see, she aimed for the vital mechanics and fired rapidly.

Once the mechanical menace was dead on the ground, Katie stood there shaking with both fear and adrenalin. She lowered her gun, and stared at the lifeless chassis of the Escort Bot. She simply brushed it off like another gunned down test subject, and returned to Kronos and Rattman.

"Can you fix Kronos?" Katie asked as she began untying the former scientist.

"I'll do what I can." he answered.

After untying Kronos, Rattman went to work repairing his audio processors. He opened up a panel in Kronos's back, revealing a plethora of wires, plugs, and buttons.

Katie stared in awe at how advanced Kronos was compared to his parents. Kronos tried to turn his core to see what Rattman was doing.

"Here...hold still for a second..." Rattman said, turning him back.

"He's trying to fix you so you can talk again." Katie explained.

Kronos nodded to indicate that he understood.

With surgical precision, Rattman located two halves of a severed cord, and put them back together. With a spark of electricity, the two cords connected by themselves.

_"Ow!"_ Kronos yelled.

Katie sighed with relief, "Thank God, you're alright..."

Kronos's optic shutter upturned in his trademark smile, _"Yeah, I was worried I was going to be mute for the rest of my life! ...And that's forever..."_

Katie gave him a quick hug, "I'm glad you're alright. Now let's get out of here. This place is freaking me out."

"You two go on without me." Rattman said.

"Why? You could come back with us." Katie offered.

"No, She'd kill me if She ever saw my face here. It's better if you go on without me."

And just like that, he turned and left without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been watching a playthrough of Amnesia: The Dark Descent lately... O_o So that should explain the creepiness in this chapter. Which I apologize for. I don't own Portal 2 or any of it's characters. Except Kronos, he belongs to me. :3 And Katie belongs to Keroa here on FanFiction, a.k.a. Wolf-Shadow77 on DeviantArt.**


	8. Time is running out

Kronos heard a buzzing in his head, waking him from sleep mode.

**[Power sources at 50%: Reassembly needed to maintain sufficient performance.]**

Kronos remembered overhearing GLaDOS talk to his parents while they were testing once. She talked about how he was reaching the point where his system was going to expire, and he would have to be disassembled for the first time.

But he was already wearing out. Kronos wished it wasn't happening so quickly. He shifted uncomfortably on his side and tried to return to sleep mode before another warning popped up in his head, but sleep seemed impossible.

The thought of breaking down before he made his way back to his mother and father clung in his thought processors, making him worry about leaving Katie behind.

That was the last thing he wanted to do...

Katie was sleeping peacefully a few feet away from him. He wished that he could tell her about his condition, but he knew it would only make things worse for the both of them.

Kronos tried to go back to sleep mode, to try and recharge as best as he could...

Katie woke up a few hours later, yawning and stretching, "Kronos, wake up."

He didn't answer.

Katie rolled her eyes, nudging him. "Kronos. Wake up."

He still didn't answer. Not even an acknowledging beep to notify he was waking up from sleep mode.

"Kronos...? C'mon stop messing around." Katie said, knocking on his core.

When she still got no answer, she rolled him over to face her, "Kronos! Wake up!"

**_Beep!_**

Kronos's optic lit up with a dim green glow, _"mmmph...five more minutes, mom..."_

Slightly relieved, Katie tapped his core again, "Wake up, Kronos. It's me."

_"Wha...? Oh...hi Katie."_ he said sleepily.

"You seem exhausted. And why is your eye so dim?"

_"Oh...it's cause I'm in Power Save Mode..."_

"Power Save Mode...?" Katie's eyes widened in alarm, "You're running out of power? I thought you recharged while in sleep mode!"

_"It helps, but it doesn't resore ALL my energy..."_ Kronos explained, sighing,_ "I wasn't gonna tell you this, but...my system is wearing out."_

"WEARING OUT? Why would you not tell me this?"

_"I-I'm sorry, I just didn't want to stress you out anymore than you already are..."_

"Kronos, your system could break down on the way back to Aperture! That's not something you keep a secret!"

_"O-okay okay, calm down..."_

"How bad is it?"

_"I-I'm just running low on power right now...Let's just keep going."_

* * *

><p>Breaks between travel were becoming more frequent as Kronos's system slowly wore out.<p>

"Kronos, do you need to rest?" Katie asked.

_"I-I'm fine..."_ Kronos lied. He was exhausted, even though they were only walking for 20 minutes.

Katie didn't buy it, "Here, sit down."

He didn't see much point in arguing with a human turret, so he sat down and rested.

_"Katie...I'm wondering if my mom and dad are even looking for me..."_ Kronos sighed.

"Of course they're looking for you! They're probably worried sick about you!"

Kronos didn't respond, he just looked down at his feet. And awkward silence hung in the air as Katie and Kronos sat together on the catwalk.

"At least you have parents that are able to look for you. My mom can't see anything down here because there's no cameras." Katie shrugged.

_"Yeah, I guess."_

"If you're tired, you can take a nap. I'll keep watch."

_"Thanks."_

Kronos rolled on his side and activated sleep mode.

* * *

><p>The two testing bots wandered through the old abandoned facility together, holding each other's hand.<p>

_"I hope we find them soon..."_ The tall, orange one said anxiously.

_"Don't worry, we'll find them."_ Her shorter, blue partner replied.

Atlas and P-body had been searching Old Aperture for quite a while, and so far they weren't getting the results they wanted. To find Katie and Kronos.

_"Poor kids...they must be so lost and scared right now."_ P-body said after portaling up to a high platform to the next abandoned Repulsion Gel test.


	9. Returning the favor

_"AAAH! BIRDS! GET AWAY!"_ P-body screamed, cowering behind Atlas.

_"I got it! Don't worry!"_ Atlas said, shooing away the three birds.

"HEY! Be careful! Those are my babies!" GLaDOS yelled over their radios.

P-body calmed a bit, _"Oh, those are the birds you hatched...? I remember them."_

Atlas looked at the three ravens, _"S-so they're on our side...right?"_

Ignoring his question, GLaDOS continued, "Follow them and they will lead you to Katie and Green."

The two co-op bots looked at the three sleek, black birds. Each of them had small harnesses with aperture cameras on them to allow GLaDOS a literal bird's eye view. The two bots looked uneasily at each other. Neither of them liked the idea, considering their last run-in with a mother bird and her eggs didn't go so well.

"Alright, my little killers. Find Katie and Green for me, and you'll earn a VERY special treat today." GLaDOS instructed the birds in an almost gentle and coaxing way, but in a scary and sadistic way she always did that could give any human the goosebumps(whatever that was).

But the birds complied without complaint and flew into the air.

Meanwhile...

Kronos and Katie came to a large, flooded area. It was difficult to tell which way to go next, but eventually they figured it out.

Kronos pulled a lever on the wall, opening a door and turning the lights on. As the two walked in, Katie looked over at Kronos. "You okay? You seem kinda nervous..."

_"Wh-why do you say that?"_

"Cause you're looking all around as if something's going to happ-"

"Congratulations! Astronaut, war hero, and/or Olympian!"

_"YAAHSCREAMSOUNDDON'TIMPALEMEAAAH!"_ Kronos nearly jumped out of his metaphorical skin and ran into a corner, while Katie clutched her sides to ease the pain of her laughter.

While the voice continued to talk, Kronos sat curled up with his back against the wall. He was shaking as a result of the scare, _"It's not funny! That guy's voice came out of nowhere!"_

Katie continued laughing. Kronos getting scared out of his wits was hilarious, but at the same time she couldn't help but pity him. He had every right to be a bit high strung down here.

"It's fine, Kronos. It's just a prerecorded message."

_"It is? You sure?"_

"Positive." Katie reached out and grabbed Kronos's hand.

The two of them continued along their journey. Katie was focused on the path ahead of them, while Kronos was staring at her hand clasped around his.

He could already feel the coolant rushing to his core. Yet again, Kronos's mind began to wander. Her hand was so small and delicate compared to his big, mechanical hand with separately moving parts. But it was the sensation he got whenever they shared this closeness. He liked the happy feeling very much, it gave him the strength to continue on their journey.

And then it hit him. Katie was the one causing these feelings. He wasn't malfunctioning, he was just reacting to Katie. She WAS human after all. Maybe humans had some weird effect on robots...

After a while, the lights were beginning to lose power and eventually went out. It was now Katie's turn to be frightened. She kept one hand close to her waist where her weapons lay, and the other hand she had up to her mouth.

_"Uh...Katie, why are you eating your hand?"_ Kronos asked.

Katie raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, I'm not eating my hand. I'm just biting my nails."

_"Your wha...?"_

Katie held up her hand for Kronos to to see the tough covering on the tips of her fingers, "Huh...weird. Why are you doing that?"

Katie looked at her hands, "I dunno, I do it when I'm nervous."

Kronos thought for a moment, then reached out and held her hand.

"Wh...what are you doing?" she asked.

_"Just returning the favor..."_ he answered.

Katie paused for a moment, then grinned sheepishly. "Thanks..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long. I'm stuck in summer school from 8am to 2pm for a couple weeks. But I have all weekend free! :3 GLaDOS's three birds with harnesses are a reference to "Hell or High Water" by JenovaII. And the "YAAAHSCREAMSOUNDON'TIMPALEME!" was a reference from a role-play I'm doing with my friend Manchita1. XD**


	10. Disaster strikes

Kronos's system groaned as he got up and carried on. He became more worried wether he was going to make it before he broke down or not. And that stress only added to his worsening condition.

"C'mon Kronos, keep up." Katie said, starting to get anxious.

_"I can't...I'm tired..."_ Kronos tripped over a cord, causing it to unplug and cut power from a nearby emancipation grid. After falling flat on his face, he lied there on the ground.

"Kronos, c'mon..." Katie knelt beside her friend, pulling his arm.

_"I'm just...so tired..."_ Kronos groaned.

Katie realized she was being selfish. Wanting only to get to the upper levels as fast as possible, while her best friend was slowly wearing away.

"I'm sorry. Here, take a rest. How's your battery?"

_"I have...35% power left..."_

Katie bit her lip, Kronos was never going to make it. Not like this. "Don't worry, we'll make it. I promise."

_"I'm gonna run out of power before we get back...what's the point...?"_ Kronos said looking down at the ground.

"Don't say that, Kronos! You never give up!"

_"Katie, I'm going to die anyway. And when I do, I'll just be reassembled."_

Katie looked away to hide her nervousness. "A-actually..." she said shakily.

_**fzzzzt! **_**_BOOM!_**

A fiery explosion went off nearby, the loud noise instantly caught the attention of the two kids. _"What's happening!"_ Kronos yelled.

"Something exploded!" Katie answered.

**_CRRREEEAK!_**

_"LOOK OUT!"_ Kronos looked up to see a large metal support beam coming down. Kronos's motor sped up to a faster rate, the same way a human would experince an adrenaline rush. Scrambling to his feet, he rushed out from underneath it, just to have debris and concrete come crashing down not too far behind it. Katie had run a safe distance into the next enrichment sphere.

"HURRY!" she yelled

Kronos ran as fast as his system would allow, but it wasn't fast enough. A second explosion went off, knocking Kronos on his side, allowing the falling debris to bury him in a pile as he yelled in agony.

"KRONOS!" Katie screamed.

Rubble and rusty support beams had fallen in the way, blocking Katie from helping her friend. "Kronos! Hang on!"

_"N-no! Don't come out here! It's too d-AAAAUGH!"_ He cried out in pain as a third explosion engulfed him in flames, the horrified turret had to take a few steps back from the intense heat.

She had to remind herself, all Aperture Science Artificial Intelligence constructs could function in temperatures as high as 9000 degrees Kelvin.

Two more small explosions went off before Katie was able to run in to try and save her friend. She felt the blistering heat of the fire around her as she began to franticly dig through the rubble for Kronos.

_"K-katie..."_ he groaned.

A glimmer of hope shone in her heart when she saw white armor. She dug faster until she could get a firm grip on his arms.

The metal on his body was hot to the touch, making it difficult to pull him. Katie knew she had to act fast, as it wasn't safe where something could explode right next to her. She dug through the rubble as fast as she could, and he finally came loose.

"Come on!" Katie shouted, even though she knew it was useless to try and yell over the raging fire.

Kronos tried to stand, but the mechanics in his legs were broken. Katie draped his arm over her shoulder and helped him walk as fast as possible.

Once safely away from the raging inferno, Kronos groaned in pain, _"K-Katie..."_

She suddenly stopped when she felt something wet on her. Stopping to look down, she saw thick, black fluid on her hands and on the side of her white shirt and hoodie. "Wha-? What is this...?" Katie looked back and saw a trail of the black liquid, leading to her robot friend. "Kronos? What happened!"

Kronos winced in pain, reaching up to a rupture in his core. _"Uh oh..."_

"W-what? What does that mean!" Katie asked, scared for her friend.

_"I-I'm leaking oil..."_ Kronos said weakly, _"That's not a good sign..."_

Katie's eyes were filled with horror, "Oh no! We have to hurry!"

_"K-katie...no..."_ Kronos wheezed, _"It's no use...I'm going to die when I loose too much oil..."_

Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "No...y-you can't just GIVE UP!"

_"N-no, calm down...***zzzzt*** I-I'll just get rebuilt like my mom and dad...right?"_

Katie's eyes shone with sadness, "N-no...my mom hasn't build a reassembly chamber for you...so if you die...and don't get rebuilt right away, your memory file will be deleted."

Kronos's optic widened, _"S-so...I'm going to die...f-for real...?"_

Drops of clear liquid fell from Katie's eyes again, her body shaking with sobs. "I can't let you die, Kronos. You're my best friend...y-you're my only friend..."

_"Katie...you-***cough, sputter***...Y-your eyes...are leaking again..."_ Kronos choked.

The turret knelt beside the testing bot, clutching his core as if it would save his life. Because at this point...anything helped.

* * *

><p>The ground shook violently, and a thunderous boom rang through the old, abandoned facility.<p>

_"What's going on!"_ P-body beeped in surprise.

The three birds began to caw wildly and flap their wings.

GLaDOS was able to see the giant ball of flame through Atlas's vision. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's happening!" she said, almost sounding panicked.

_"I don't know!" _P-body shrieked.

_"What if they're in that explosion!"_ Atlas said, horrified.

"You need to find him before he dies and leaves me unable to track Katie!" GLaDOS shouted.

P-body took off running toward the towering flames, _"KRONOS!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A horrible disaster strikes and Kronos is left badly injured! D:**


	11. Time to say goodbye

It seemed the explosion had been caused by a failure in the electrical system. GLaDOS said that a foolish man used to run the old Aperture, and that he decided to put the electrical system right next to the exhaust venting where all kinds of flamable gases went.

Either way, something or someONE must have accidentally caused the right conditions for an explosion, and P-body had high suspicions that it was Kronos and Katie.

The two testing bots hurried toward the fire, as their minds raced with worry. They needed to find Kronos quickly before something bad happened to him. The explosion had been a very powerful one. Niether of them were sure whether Kronos was near it or not, but P-body had a feeling that he was in trouble, so she decided to follow that feeling.

_"P-body?"_ Atlas's voice came from behind her.

She noticed her partner's absence by her side, and stopped to turn and look at him, _"Yes?"_

_"Have you noticed this on the floor?"_

P-body looked down and saw a trail of black liquid. She looked closer, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was, but it was exactly that.

Oil.

Atlas and P-body exchanged worried glances. Something or someONE was injured and leaking oil. And they both knew the consequences of losing too much of it. P-body and Atlas hurried along, following the oil trail.

The birds had already flown far ahead and out of sight, leaving the two bots behind. But they didn't need to watch them squawking to know something was wrong.

As they followed the trail, it was becoming thicker with oil. No doubt it was Kronos by now, it was obvious this trail was made recently. The question was, how long ago was it made? How far were they from finding their son? P-body found herself walking faster. _"Hello! Is anyone there!"_ she yelled, hoping at this point someone would hear.

_"P-body, look!"_ Atlas piped up.

The walls around them had strange looking graffiti on it. There were arrows and scratchy writing that said "Hurry!" and "They are close!". And they were all pointing ahead.

Not even stopping to wonder who did it, the two broke into a run and followed the arrows.

And then they saw him.

Katie was there too, she had tears streaming down her face as she hung her head. And next to her, on the ground in a pool of oil, was the little bot they had been searching for.

_"Kronos!"_ They yelled running to their son.

P-body knelt down and gently picked up the small robot. If she had the ability to cry, she would've had tears streaming down her face as well, _"Kronos..."_ she whispered, _"Kronos can you hear me?"_

He looked up at her, remaining silent. Both P-body and Atlas were at a loss for words. Their son. Their poor little boy had gotten into this condition.

_"Oh my poor baby...I-I'm so sorry this happened..."_ P-body cried, holding the small robot in her arms.

_"M-mom-***zzzzt***..." _he stuttered, his optic flashing on and off.

_"You're gonna be okay."_ she said, trying to comfort not only him, but herself as well.

_"GLaDOS, is he gonna be okay?" _Atlas asked.

She didn't answer for a moment, then sighed, "No...he sustained heavy damage to his core. He's in pain and low on power... He doesn't have much time left..."

_"N-no!"_ P-body cried. She refused to believe that her little boy was about to die. She held him close to her core, not caring if she got his oil on her. _"You're okay, you're okay. It's okay, Kronos, you're going to be alright...you're going to be okay...Mommy's here, mommy's going to make everything better, I promise. Mommy's never going to let anything happen to you, do you hear me? Y-you're going to be okay...Please tell me you're alright..."_

Kronos's leak had slowed greatly, as the green shade of his optic turned duller by the second. _"M-mo-***bzzzt***-c-can't...d-d-d-***fsssshhh***..."_ He fell silent, his voice box no longer functioning, and he began to stare off in the distance.

Atlas could see Kronos' optic nearly pale now, and the light behind it beginning to flicker, then it sputtered off, and it never turned back on. Atlas fell to his knees by his partner and his son. _"K-kronos...? Kronos wake up. Say something...say anything."_

P-body pulled back a bit to look down at Kronos.

His optic was black.

He was gone.

_"No...no...no no no please no..." _P-body swore she could feel hydraulic fluid leaking from her optic, but she didn't care. She just needed one thing, and that was her little baby bot.

_"_Kronos, just wake up and look at mommy, she needs to know you're alright. She needs to see your bright, shining little eye...she needs to see that you're there. She needs to see that you're alive... Your mommy loves you, Kronos...she loves you very much, and she will never abandon you...she will never let you down, okay? Never, ever leave me, Kronos. Never say goodbye...I don't want you to say goodbye now... What I need from you now, is to wake up and tell me that you're alive... C-can you do that for me?"__ She received no response. Her body trembling with mechanical sobs, as Atlas wrapped his arms around her and the lifeless bot, _"P-please...please_ don't die on me, Kronos, don't die on me...I need you...Atlas needs__ you..._Please..."_

Atlas felt something inside him ache horribly. He looked down at Kronos, scanning for any sign of life, mechanics moving, or even a flicker of his optic, but there was nothing. P-body looked as if she was a wilted plant, kneeling down with her son in her arms, her optic flickering with sorrow. Suddenly, a hand reached in and closed Kronos' optic shutters. The two parents looked up to see Katie with tears trickling down her cheeks.

Atlas looked at her, _"W-we're so sorry, Katie..."_

She avoided eye contact, fearing she would lose control of the cries she held back if she looked at the bots. She just kept her hand on Kronos' closed optic for a few more moments. When she couldn't hold back anymore, she turned away and buried her face in her hands. Her body shaking with sobs.

* * *

><p>"Katie, thank God you're alright..." GLaDOS sighed with relief as she lowered herself to the girl's level.<p>

Katie didn't hesitate to run over and hug the AI's headpiece, "Mom? C-can I ask you something?"

"Anything sweetie, what is it?" GLaDOS replied.

_"Is there anything you can do?"_

GLaDOS turned and saw P-body standing there with the dead child in her arms, Atlas stood next to her.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked sternly, but still a bit surprised.

Katie turned back to her mother, "We were hoping you could do to fix him..."

"I can't." GLaDOS said, looking down at the little turret.

Katie stimply stared back up at her.

"I don't know what to say to you!" GLaDOS shouted defensively, unable to help the bit of guilt she felt.

"Say you'll fix him." Katie's eyes glistened with tears, "Please..."

"I'm sorry." GLaDOS said ever so quietly. "I can't."

"There has to be something. There's always something!" Katie replied.

"No. There isn't." she said in a stern voice.

Katie felt her heart sink. She hung her head, looking completely and utterly defeated. She turned for one last look at the little green-eyed robot she once knew as her best friend.

Even the powerful AI couldn't help but glance away, most likely thanks to her friend Caroline. When she looked back, Katie was wiping tears from her eyes, clutching the dead bot's cold, metallic hand. And for a long moment, not a sound was heard, everyone feeling as if the whole facility itself was taking a moment of silence for the young robot.

And then Katie began to whisper, _"Symphony...of silver tears. Sing to me...and sooth the ring in my ears. Overcast...these gloomy nights wear on...but I'm holding fast, because it's darkest just before the dawn..."_

GLaDOS turned back to her daughter in surprise. Was she singing?

_"I sang my prince fast asleep... __'Cause he was my dream come true. __Oh Kronos, believe me, I loved you..._

_But now those lonely lullabies...j__ust dampen my tired eyes, b__ecause I can't forget you..._

_Because I can't forget you..."_

A chorus of turrets began to blend with her voice, creating the music to go with her voice.

_"I'll dissolve when the rain pours in, __When the nightmares take me. __I will scream with the howling wind, __'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream..._

_Dizzy love turned a star lily pink...__And hung above our lids too flushed to blink...__But icy blue froze the fairytale cold, __Though I treasured you and you sparkled with someone to hold..._

_I sang my prince fast asleep, __'Cause he was my dream come true. __Oh Kronos, believe me, I loved you..._

_But now those lonely lullabies, j__ust dampen my tired eyes, b__ecause I can't forget you..._

_Because I can't forget you..._

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in, __When the nightmares take me, __I will scream with the howling wind, __'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream..._

_And I'd rather dream..."_

The turrets began to fade out, and then join Katie in singing.

_"Kronos...I'll never forget you..._

_Kronos...I'll never forget you..._

_Kronos...remember me?_

_We'll never forget you."_

Caroline's influence kept nagging at GLaDOS, filling her with thoughts of helping the grieving parents and her daughter, after all they had went through to save him. GLaDOS scanned over her database files, searching for something, anything she could do, because maybe if she could do something for the annoying little bot she could stop that stupid nagging voice in the back of her head. To her surprise, she found several files tucked away in some encrypted sectors.

P-body and Atlas had begun to head for the exit, Katie watching them leave.

"Wait." GLaDOS called out reluctantly. Atlas and P-body turned around instantly and Katie looked up, her eyes brightening with hope. "There is...one thing..."


	12. Not the same without him

Many terms could be used to describe what she was doing. Stupid, insane, yet possible. As humans say, it might just be crazy enough to work.

_How ironic, _GLaDOS thought.

It had been about three months since the child's death. In that time, She had managed to salvage the bot's memory chip and personality disc after taking him apart, and copy down his blueprints. After that, She disposed of the body in the incinerator.

_Now to find a fitting...host._

* * *

><p>Atlas and P-body were back in testing, but ever since the day they lost their son, testing just wasn't the same. They would think about him and become distracted. They would remember way back when p-body was processing his data, both of them anxious for his birth. They felt the same way now, only this time it was his revival that were waiting for.<p>

P-body couldn't bear not knowing what She was doing in order to bring Kronos back. She worried why it was taking so long, thinking something went wrong, and GLaDOS supposed that she and Atlas would just forget about Kronos.

Atlas was only concerned about being able to see Kronos again. Ever since Kronos passed away, he felt as if there was a hole in his core. He wanted to know the feeling of life that has been created into a little robot. Seeing his little boy for the very first time, knowing that he was a part of the contribution to Kronos's life. And he wanted to feel that joy while he taught Kronos about the world beyond the Hub...

* * *

><p>As GLaDOS began to download Kronos's personality and memory into the host, she took a moment to observe it before its reanimation.<p>

_So this mushy grey blob is the most complex organ? It looks like [REDACTED] to me..._ she thought.

As the download proceeded at a crawling speed, GLaDOS decided to fix some other things that were vital to the host, like a pulse. Once she got his heart going, she even adjusted the content of the adrenal vapor to quicken his recovery.

She thought about removing some parts she considered unnecessary, but her references said otherwise.

[Download complete]

GLaDOS finished up the procedure, "Alright Katie, you can come in now."

Katie came running inside, and saw Kronos's host lying on the examination table. "Why isn't he moving?"

"His body's been asleep for 99999 days, so he's going to be in a coma for a while until he recovers. And until he does, don't touch him." GLaDOS answered nonchalantly as she turned back to her testing results.

Katie was already content with just observing anyway.

She looked curiously at the boy lying on the examination table. She had never seen another like her before. And she had only heard about that one lady by the name of "Chell".

She had imagined Kronos as a human before, but nothing like this...

His skin was pale and his hair was dark, and he wore a brand new white test subject jumpsuit. -

Kronos looked much better than he did a few days ago. The color had returned to his skin, Sometimes, she could see his fingers or eyelids twitch. And she wondered if humans usually did that when they were unconscious. She let her mind wander, and asked herself hundreds of questions. Questions like, "How old is this human, since its been in storage for 99999?" and "What will P-body and Atlas say when they see him?"

Katie rested her head in her hands. She couldn't wait until he woke up. She was excited to see him alive and well after three months. Only three days ago he was deemed to not be dead, but in a coma(whatever that was).

Katie looked up at the supercomputer hanging from the ceiling, "Mom?"

"Yes, Katie?" GLaDOS replied, keeping her attention on her monitors.

"What's a coma?"

"It's a state of deep unconsciousness that lasts for a prolonged or indefinite period."

"Um..."

"It means he's in a deep sleep."

"So, when will he wake up?"

"I'm estimating he'll fully recover in 2 to 3 more days."

"Oh..." Katie hung her head in disappointment. She didn't have a sense of time, but she knew 2 to 3 days was a long time.

"I'm doing all I can, Katie. I've adjusted the adrenal vapor so that it can speed up his recovery. As much as I'd LOVE to, I can't get him to heal any faster." GLaDOS explained, the sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Okay..." Katie turned back to the sleeping boy in front of her and sighed.

A long moment of silence passed by, then Katie spoke up again. "Do you think he can hear us?"

"It's possible."

Katie's eyes widened as she looked at Kronos once more. Maybe she didn't have to wait until he was awake to tell him...


	13. The kiss

_"Kronos? Hello...?"_ a distant and familiar voice said.

He tried to make out who it was, but he was dazed with pain. He didn't want to open his eyes, he was too tired and weak.

"He's still unconscious, he'll get better eventually."

The voices around him were quiet, as if muffled behind glass. He couldn't move, he could only lay there. Completely vulnerable to anything that might happen.

Minutes turned into hours, and it slowly became quiet. Until he heard footsteps come toward him.

"Kronos...there's something I've never had the courage to say to you. ...That defective turret..? He was...right."

Kronos couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I did want to be...more than friends."

Was that Katie!

"And...I like you...in that kind of way."

Suddenly, Kronos noticed something. He could feel warmth against him. Like the warmth of Katie when she hugged him, but it was different. It was very close. So close that he could feel breath on his face.

Kronos finally opened his eyes. The light was bright and his vision was blurry at first, making it hard for him to see. So many thoughts rushed through his head as he stared blankly at a big blur in front of him.

His vision eventually refocused, it took a moment for Kronos to make out the white hoodie and red eyes.

There she was, and she...had her lips pressed against his forehead.

His eyes widened in surprise, but he remained silent. All at the same time, he felt something flutter inside his chest and his face become warm. It was all so strange, but he liked these feelings nonetheless. Kronos kept quiet for a few more seconds, then he finally spoke up.

"I-I don't know what you're doing, but I'm not complaining..."

Katie's eyes shot open and she backed away, gasping in surprise as her cheeks flushed red.

"U-um...heh..." Kronos chuckled nervously, "Hi..."

"Y-you're awake!" she asked in shock.

"Um...yeah, I-" he was interrupted by a punch in the arm.

Kronos yelled, grabbing said arm, "Ow! What was that for!"

"THAT was for scaring me! I thought you were out cold! How long have you been awake!" she yelled.

"A few minutes? I don't know!"

Katie sighed heavily, "Never mind... How do you feel?" she asked, managing a grin.

"I feel weird...and...squishy." Kronos asked, lifting an arm to rub his head.

Wait. His head was soft. Did he have...hair? Kronos looked at his hands in shock. He had non-metallic, fleshy, human hands.

"Wh-what-?" Kronos sat up and looked at himself to see the same green markings and patterns he had on his robot body, but on a white jumpsuit. And at the end of it all, he had human feet!

Kronos was dumbfounded. He looked over his body once more, then turned to Katie who sat next to him, watching nervously.

"Yeah...turns out, the only way to save you was to put your memory in a human host." Katie explained, twiddling her thumbs.

Kronos waited a moment to let the information sink in. He was a human now. He was brought out of his thoughts as Katie tapped his shoulder.

"Kronos...?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I need to know if you're feeling a bit off, cause your new body's been asleep for 999999 days."

As if on cue, Kronos started to get an uncomfortable feeling down low. "U-um..."

"What is it?"

"I feel a bit weird..."

"Weird how?"

"Like...tingly." Kronos felt his face grow warm as he glanced down and then back up at Katie.

Katie blushed as well, looking away. "Oh...uhh...that means you have to...go..."

"Go? Go where?"

"To the bathroom."

"What's a bathroom?"

Katie sighed, slapping herself in the forehead. "Jeez...how do I explain this without it getting too awkward...?"

"Um, could you hurry? It's getting kind of...urgent..." Kronos said.

"Okay okay, I'm just gonna get to the point. You need to... Y-you have to p...oh, why is this so difficult for me? You need to pee! There, I said it!" Katie shouted.

"Um...robot speak, please?" Kronos asked, clueless.

Katie smacked her forehead again, "You're just like your dad... You need an 'oil change'."

"Ohhhh! Alright, I get it now." Kronos smiled.

Katie sighed, pointing to his white jumpsuit pants. "Just take those off, and you'll figure out the rest."

"Alright." Kronos said, getting off the bed and walking toward the robot maintenance room.

"No, don't go in there! Use an actual bathroom!" Katie said pointing at a nearby staff restroom.

Kronos groaned, turning back and running into the staff men's room.

Katie sighed, "That was the second most awkward thing I've ever experienced..."

After taking care of business, Kronos walked out and saw Katie sitting on the operating table. He hesitated, wondering if it was a bad idea to bother her or not. He cautiously walked over and sat next to her. For a few minutes, there was awkward silence, until Katie spoke up.

"You had me worried, y'know. I thought...I thought you were dead..." she said softly.

"Sorry...I tried to stay awake, but...I-I was just losing too much oil, so my system shut down."

Katie scooted closer and hugged the boy, "I'm glad you're okay..."

"I-...u-um..." Kronos stammered, feeling his face heat up again. Instead he simply returned the hug.

"Hey...um...Katie?" he began.

"Yeah?" she turned to look up at him.

"Um...what was that...thing you were doing to me when I woke up?" he asked hesitantly.

"O-oh, that was nothing." Katie said, looking down to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Are you sure it was nothing...? Because...it felt kinda nice..." Kronos admitted shyly.

Katie blushed, glancing back up at Kronos. "It did...?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

Katie smiled, she couldn't help herself. She leaned over and pressed her lips against cheek. Kronos's eyes widened as started to feel the warmth again. He felt a thumping in his chest, making a smile spread across his face. It welled up deep within him and rose to the surface of his face.

Katie pulled away, her face a bright scarlet, but smiling nonetheless.

Kronos placed a hand on his cheek where she kissed him, sighing deeply "Heh...yeah...that thing...whatever it is..."

Katie smiled, leaning against him affectionately, "Hey, what about your parents? They've been worried sick about you."

"Just a little longer..." Kronos blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, but AAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!~ X333**


	14. Reunited

Katie helped Kronos walk to the Hub, with his arm draped over her shoulder. Kronos could just make out his parents exiting from their reassembly machines.

Kronos smiled, "Mom! Dad!"

P-body's optic widened, _"K-kronos?"_

Atlas was also shocked, _"Is that really you!"_

With help from Katie, he walked toward them, smiling eagerly. "It's me! I'm okay!"

Atlas was overjoyed, _"KRONOS!"_ he fell to his knees and scooped up his son, embracing him in a hug. He didn't care that Kronos was human, all that mattered was that he was alive.

P-body, however, was still a bit surprised. She was happy that Kronos was alive, but she didn't expect him to be human. Oh well, it didn't seem to matter anyway. He was still the same old Kronos, but in a different body.

She looked at Atlas hugging Kronos and smiled. She'd never seen her partner so happy before. She knelt down beside them so she could join the reunion. She hugged them so that Kronos was snuggled between them.

"I was so scared...w-when I was shutting down. I thought I was dying for real..." he whimpered.

_"It's okay, buddy. Your mom and I are here for you."_ Atlas said. His lower optic shutter went up, giving him the appearance of smiling.

Kronos returned the smile, snuggling between them. P-body could feel the new warmth he gave off. To her, it was something completely alien. She and Atlas didn't have body heat, since overheating was dangerous to a robot. But humans had to maintain their own body temperature. If it was above or below the norm, it meant there was something wrong with them. Just like weight variances.

Come to think of it, humans at Kronos's comparative age were really...vulnerable. P-body was pretty sure that the body Kronos had wasn't fully developed, and that meant he could get hurt easier.

And that was only the beginning...

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Kronos's voice brought P-body out of her thoughts. She looked down at him, his innocent green eyes shining with curiosity very similar to her.

_"I'm alright. Just thinking."_ she answered.

Kronos tilted his head, "Thinking? About what?"

_"Nothing much... Just wondering how different things are going to be now that you're human."_

Kronos looked at himself, "Yeah, I feel a lot different."

Her curiosity peaked, and she couldn't help but ask, _"Really? How?"_

Kronos shrugged, "I dunno...squishy...?"

Atlas uttered a mechanical chuckle, _"That's to be expected."_

Kronos laughed with him, "That's kinda weird to say..."

P-body couldn't help but giggle. Even at times like this, Atlas still joked about things. Not that it was a bad thing...

_"Other than feeling squishy, what else is new?"_ P-body asked.

Kronos scratched his head, "Uh...GLaDOS told me that humans have to eat to get energy."

_"That's weird..."_ Atlas said.

"Yeah, but then she told be about this stuff called adren-a vapor, or whatever it's called. And she said that it'll make it so that I don't have to eat." Kronos explained, grinning.

_"Huh, that's convenient."_ P-body added.

"I think I like being human. It's so different than being a robot!" Kronos smiled.

"Alright. I'm done." GLaDOS voice was heard all around them in the Hub.

"Done? With what?" Katie asked.

The two testing bots and their child exchanged confused glances.

"I'm done making a reassembly machine for Green."

_"What! And after all that to make him human!"_ P-body shouted.

"Well, I would have been done sooner if you weren't so impatient..."

"B-but..." Kronos frowned.

"I'll prepare the model for conversion." GLaDOS interrupted him and ended the transmission before he could protest.

Katie nudged him, "C'mon Kronos. It's better if you go back to being a robot."

"But...I thought being human would mean we could be together...cause you said you liked me..." Kronos said shyly.

P-body looked at Atlas, both of them were equally surprised.

Katie smiled and held his hand, "I didn't say that because I liked the human you. Just cause you're a robot, doesn't mean I won't like you."

Kronos grinned, his cheeks becoming a light shade of pink. "O-okay..."

_"Awwww, our little boy is in love!"_ P-body whispered to Atlas.

_"They grow up so fast..."_ Atlas sighed wistfully.

**[Reboot in progress]**

Once his systems came online, Kronos saw his parents, and Katie around him.

_"Hey, how do you feel?"_ P-body asked softly.

_"Okay, I guess."_ Kronos sat up.

"Well, everything is back to normal. And it seems Green is now qualified for testing."

Kronos had forgotten all about the reason why he had his adventure in the first place. All because he wandered off during a test. And now he was going to solve one for the first time.

"I still have yet to build three-way co-op courses for you."

Kronos's optic widened, "Alright! My first test!"

~THE END~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here it is guys. Finally then end! And the first multi-chapter fanfic I've ever finished! 8D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	15. Bloopers?

**A/N: Just a heads-up, there is massive fourth wall breaking below! XD Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>A World Beyond The Hub: Bloopers<span>

**(Chapter 3: "curiosity"- Take 1)**

P-body: _And do you know what humans say about curiosity!_

Atlas:..._Nope._

**(Take 2)**

P-body: _You know what they say about curiosity?_

Atlas: _She was a cat...that...uh...burned to death?_

P-body: *face palms, giggles*

Atlas: *chuckling*

**(Chapter 3: "sleeping together"- Take 1)**

Kronos: *asleep next to Katie*...

Katie: *pretending to be asleep, trying her best not to smile*...

random crew member: *roll whistles*

Katie: *covers her face with her hands, snorts with laughter*

**(Take 2)**

Katie: We were...you know what...weren't we?

Kronos: *can't help but smirk* _YES!_

Katie: *tries to hold back laughing, fails* You can't smile when saying that!

Kronos: *laughing* _I'm sorry!_

Katie: *giggles* Jeez, you looked like such a creep...

**(Chapter 4: "where he came from"- Take 1)**

Katie: Shut up! It was an accident!

Defective: Suuuuurrre it was. *wiggles eyebrows*

Katie: *face palms*...

**(Take 2)**

Katie: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!

Defective: Yeah RIGHT! I bet you think about it every DAY! Woo! Pelvic thrust! *does a pelvic thrust*

Katie: ! *snorts with laughter, looking away* Dear God, never do that again.

Kronos: *laughing along with some crew members*

**(Chapter 12: "unused dialouge"- Take 1)**

GLaDOS: This is ridiculous...I'm wasting valuble testing time by putting him into a human body when I could just rebuild him. I have his memory and the blueprints. So, why am I doing this? So he can kiss my daughter. Where did I go wrong?

Kronos: *offstage* _Spoiler Alert!_

GLaDOS: *sigh* Story of my life...

**(chapter 13: "Potty break"- Take 1)**

Human Kronos stunt double: *makes a face* Actually, I feel a bit weird...

Katie: ? *giggles* What was THAT look? You looked like you stubbed your toe or something.

HKSD: *laughs, makes the same face* Ahh! I need to pee! And I stubbed my toe!

Katie: *giggles*

**(Take 2)**

HKSD: I feel...tingly...

Katie:...*smirks, trying not to laugh* What do I say again? Line?

director: "It means you have to go".

Katie: *giggles* Sorry, I keep forgetting.

**(Chapter 4: "where he came from"- Take 3)**

Defective: *laughs* She's like, "DO NOT WANT".

Kronos: *laughing*

Katie:...*puts a stunt gun to her head*

**(Take 4)**

Kronos: *trying to act all cool* _Dude..._

Katie and Defective: *both trying not to laugh*

Kronos: *smirks, also tries not to laugh* _We're, like, not together...m-man._

Katie and Defective: *can't take it anymore, snicker*

GLaDOS: *offscreen* God, you're immature. We never had this much trouble in Portal 2...

Kronos, Katie, and Defective: *all bust out laughing*

**(Offstage With Defective and Kronos )**

Defective: *whispering, looks at the camera he's holding* They're doing the King Turret scene... *points it onstage where a view of Katie and Kronos can barely be seen*

Katie: *grabs Kronos's arm* We have to get out of here!

Kronos: ! *freezes, staring up at the King Turret, then collapses in a ball* _MOMMYYY!_

Defective: I have to say, he does that very well...

director: Cut! That was a good take, let's break for lunch.

Defective: *grins* Ooh, lunch break!

**(OWDaK: At lunch- 1)**

Defective: *is with Kronos, looking into the camera* Here's somebody you guys might know. *turns and points it at Rattman*

Rattman: *sitting next to his companion cube while eating his lunch* What are you two doing with that?

Kronos: We're doing "Offstage with Defective and Kronos". Where we record what goes on when we're not filming, or what happens backstage when we ARE filming.

Rattman: *chuckles* Don't you mean "Behind the Scenes with Defective and Kronos"?

Defective:...*turns the camera to Kronos*

Kronos: *blank expression* _Oh..._ *glances at Defective*

**(OWDaK: At Lunch- 2)**

Katie: *sitting next to GLaDOS* Want some cake, GLaDOS? *holds out her fork with a bit of cake on it*

GLaDOS: Katie, you do know I can't eat, right?

Katie: Oh...right...

GLaDOS: I don't know why they want to portray me as your mother. I'm not good with kids. *turns back to her monitors* Green, I can see you back there.

Defective and Kronos: *both make a run for it, until Kronos suddenly explodes*

Defective: ! *dives and covers his head from debris*

Kronos: *reassembled shortly after* _Ow...that hurt._

Atlas:*nearby* _And th__at's why you never make GLaDOS angry._

Kronos: _She does that to you EVERY time you go outside the official courses?_

Defective:THAT's why I'm glad to not be a test subject.

**(OWDaK: Preparation)**

Defective: They're preparing Kronos for his "oil leak". *points the camera at Kronos and two makeup artists*

Kronos: *has a realistic looking rupture on his core* _This takes forever..._

P-body: *walks over* _Kronos?_

Kronos: ? *turns and looks at P-body* _Mom? What are you doing here?_

P-body: _Hold on, you have a smudge. _*rubs Kronos's core*

Kronos: *squirms* _Mommm, not now we're doing offstage time!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was made just for fun cause I was bored.**


End file.
